Final Fantasy VII  Les chroniques d'un SOLDAT
by Genesis53
Summary: Un jeune SOLDAT du nom de Jimmy fait son apparition juste avant le commencement de Crisis Core. Son but sera d'échapper au déstin catastrophique de cette histoire et d'essayer de sauver ses amis SOLDAT afin de se racheter.
1. I  Inscription

_Les personnages (hormis Mary et Jimmy) sont la propriété de Square Enix. Il s'agit d'un remaniement de la saga Final Fantasy VII. Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

><p>L'inscription au SOLDAT<p>

Le jeune Jimmy arriva timidement à l'accueil, en bas de la tour Shinra. Il demanda à une hôtesse :

« Bonjour, je viens pour l'inscription en tant que membre du SOLDAT. »

« Ah ! Vous êtes surement le jeune Jimmy. Patientez un instant, j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous conduire. »

« Ok, je vous remercie. »

L'hôtesse décrocha le téléphone :

« Allo ? C'est toi Sephiroth ? À non c'est toi Genesis. T'as une petite voix on dirait... Le nouveau venu est arrivé, peux-tu le conduire ?... Ne me dit pas que... bon d'accord, je te l'envoi. Ah les SOLDATS ! Bon, il y a un problème.

« Quel genre de problème ? »

« Vous allez le savoir bien assez tôt. Montez les escaliers, vous trouverez des ascenseur en haut. Allez jusqu'au niveau 49. Et de la, vous trouverez la salle d'entrainement du SOLDAT. Demandez à un première classe de vous conduire au bureau du directeur. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Jimmy prit alors l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau 49. Il pris le couloir à droite et vit une porte avec dessus marquer « Salle d'entrainement ». Il ouvrit la porte. Et vit dans une grande cage de verre, un combat pour le moins insolite : Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal (tout trois premières classes du SOLDAT et combattent d'élite), Zack (2e classe sous l'aile d'Angeal), Cloud (ami de Zack, simple unité d'infanterie), Cissnei, Tseng, Reno et Rude (tout trois membre des Turks, Tseng en étant le chef) étaient en train de se combattre ! Des cries fusaient dans tout les sens :

« Tu vas voir si au SOLDAT on est des dégonflé ! »

« Angeal ! Pour l'amour du ciel, utilises ton épée ! »

« AAAYYYYYYAAAAH ! »

« Crétin ! »

« Genesis, arrêtes tu vas tous nous tuer ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle à un Héros ! »

Ça allait tellement vite qu'il ne put suivre ce qu'il se passait. Quelqu'un entra à la volée. Il s'agissait de Mary, 1ere classe du SOLDAT depuis prêt d'un an et petite-amie de Genesis :

« Mais qu'es qui se passe ? »

« Euh...je... » répondit Jimmy, un peu confus.

Elle sauta sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Aussitôt, toutes les personnes dans la cage de verre s'arrêtèrent. Reno hurla en premier en agitant sa matraque trancher en deux au dessus de ça tête :

« Roooh non ! J'allais mettre la pâte à Sephiroth ...! »

Sephiroth le saisi par le colle de sa chemise, et lui mit Masamune devant l'œil :

« Répètes pour voir ! »

C'est alors qu'une grande dispute commença. Tseng agitait un morceau de sont pistolet de l'air. Puis le lança en direction de Sephiroth. Ce dernier le coupa net en deux. Genesis fut le seul à remarqué la présence du nouveau venu :

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Jimmy. Je viens pour me faire recruté dans le SOLDAT. »

Tout le monde se tue à nouveau. Reno brisa à nouveau le silence :

« Encore un SOLDAT à supporter. »

Sephiroth perdit patience : Il se tourna vers Reno la poite de Masamune orienté vers sa tête. Mais au dernier moment, il détourna sa lame et transperça le mur à cinq centimètres de son oreille. Reno semblait pétrifier. Ses jambes tremblaient.

Soudain, Zack hurla :

« Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Et si on laissait Reno combattre le petit nouveau ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent ensemble Cissnei, Tseng, Cloud et Angeal.

« Moi je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » Dit Sephiroth.

« Moi non plus. »Dit Genesis. « Tiens ! Prend mon épée ! »

Tout le monde semblait étonné. Personne n'avait encore vu Genesis confier sa lame à autrui, même pas à Angeal, son ami d'enfance.

Genesis tendit alors la poignée de sa prestigieuse épée. Les bras de Jimmy fléchirent légèrement sous le poids. Mais il réussit à bien la tenir au bout de quelques secondes.

Tandis que tout le monde sortit de la cage, Rude tendit à Reno une autre matraque et Cissnei passa prés de Jimmy en lui murmurant : « T'en fait pas, il n'y a pas plus maladroit que lui. Si tu donnes un coup sec sur le flanc de sa matraque, elle va lui sautée des mains. » Puis elle s'éloigna rapidement. Jimmy rougit légèrement : « M...merci. » Cissnei s'arrêta, se retourna. Elle lui sourit juste avant de voir la porte se refermer.

Un décor apparu sous la forme du secteur 8. Une voix retentit « _Activation du mode combat_ ». Reno fonça sur lui dans un « AAAAYYYYYAAAH ! » en levant sa matraque en l'air. Jimmy eu juste à faire un volt-face pour éviter le coup. Cependant, Reno perdit l'équilibre et se pris la fontaine en pleine tête. Jimmy reteint un rire moqueur. Cependant, Reno fit volt-face à sont tour avec une rapidité surhumaine. Bien que Reno était maladroit, il restait un Turk, une des unité d'élite complémentaire au SOLDAT. Jimmy contra le coup de justesse, puis, avec toute la force qu'il avait dans ses bras, il donna un coup violent à la matraque avec le plat de l'épée. Comme prévue, elle sauta des mains de Reno et glissa sur le sol. Jimmy le menaça avec l'épée pour pas qu'il retourne la chercher. Reno soupira : « D'accord, tu m'as eu. » « _Affrontement terminer_. »

Le décor disparu. Les membres du soldats hurlèrent des « Hourra. » et semblais tous heureux, hormis Sephiroth qui ne souriait même pas, et Genesis qui lui souriait comme, si le jeune nouveau était à la hauteur de son estime. Jimmy en fut ému. Quant aux Turks, ils se sentirent honteux, a part Cissnei qui regardait Jimmy en sourient. Ce dernier rougit à nouveau en la voyant. Cissnei le remarqua et rigola légèrement.

La porte s'ouvrit. Tout le monde lui souhaitait de sincères félicitations à ce que l'on pouvait. Genesis fut le premier à lui parler : « Bienvenu au SOLDAT. » Jimmy fit tournoyer l'épée entre ses mains pour que Genesis la récupère du coté de la poignée. Zack lui dit alors :

« Bah ça alors ! Tu es bon pour un petit nouveau ! Tu étais dans l'infanterie avant ? »

Jimmy : « Oui, mais c'étais pas fameux... (Jimmy baissa la tête, voulant caché son visage.) Je... »

Cependant Mary le coupa :

« Au faite, pourquoi vous vous êtes battu cette fois ? »

Reno répondit à nouveau :

« Ils ont dit que chez les Turks, on était payé à rien faire !... »

Sephiroth continua dans une voix froide qui fit trembler tout le monde :

« ...Alors ils ont essayé de nous prouvé le contraire. Mais la seul chose qui a failli se produire, c'était de voir la tête de Reno roulé sur le sol ! »

Reno se mit à trembler et à avaler sa salive. Sephiroth éclata de rire, un rire pour le moins insolite : « Ahaha ! Je plaisantais bien sûr... » Mais son sourire mêlé au regard suivant voulus dire « quoi que... ».

Mary poursuivit :

« Les choses habituels quoi ? »

Tout le monde se dévisagea les uns des autres. Mary rompit à nouveau le silence : « Bon, Genesis, vu que c'est ton épée qui a aider cette jeune recrue à gagner, si tu allais le présenté au directeur Lazard ? » Tout le monde s'attendait à se qu'il refuse, mais : « Pas de problème. Allez, suis moi. » Ensemble, ils sortirent alors de la salle d'entrainement. Jimmy tenta un dernier regard sur Cissnei, mais elle parlait à Tseng et lui tournait le dot. Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, Mary arrivait en courant. « Attendez moi ! »

Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans l'ascenseur. Mary prit le bras de Genesis et le serra contre elle. Genesis sourit. Elle était plus petite que lui, mais elle restait une grande femme. Pour Jimmy, il s'agissait de deux de ses idoles, tel qu'il les avait imaginé. Il se sentit à la fois heureux et mal à l'aise. Genesis sortit un livre de sa poche. Il l'eut a peine ouvert qu'il lut à Mary « Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini, pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol, des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau, l'âme errante ne connais aucun repos. » Jimmy commenta : « Loveless, Acte 1 ». Genesis le regarda, surpris :

« Tu connais ? »

« Mon livre préféré. »

Mary eu un rire léger :

« Je sens que vous allez bien vous entendre tout les deux. »

L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage. Une fois arrivé au bureau Jimmy eu un pincement à l'estomac. Genesis lui donna une petite tape dans le dot pour lui dire de frapper. Jimmy frappa alors. Lazard (directeur du SOLDAT) répondit : « Entrez. » Jimmy ouvrit la porte, entra, puis la referma laissant Genesis et Mary tout seuls. Lazard était avec Hojo (directeur du département scientifique de la Shinra). Lazard prit la parole :

« Asseyez-vous. Je suis à vous dans quelques instants. »

Hojo murmura quelque parole à Lazard. Celui-ci répondit :

« Très bien professeur. »

Hojo se mit à rire, un rire comparable à celui de Sephiroth, en lançant un regard amusé à Jimmy. Lazard prit alors la parole :

« Bien, les Turks m'ont fait part de votre performance dans la salle d'entrainement tout à l'heure. Reno à beau ne pas être très malin, il reste un bon combattant. Je me demande donc comment un simple jeune homme qui vient de passer pour la première fois les portes de la tour Shinra peut vaincre un tel adversaire. »

« Ah ?... Euh... C'est que j'ai toujours été fasciner par le SOLDAT et j'ai toujours voulu y entrée. De plus, j'ai participé à quelques batailles en tant qu'unitée d'infanterie. L'année dernière, on m'a proposé un poste en tant que 3e classe, mais j'ai refusé pour des raisons personnels. Mais j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a convaincu pour m'intégrer au SOLDAT. Après tout, c'est bien vous qui dites que pour devenir un SOLDAT il faut vivre ses rêves non ?

« Non, ça c'est Angeal. »

« Ah... Oups... pardon. »

« Mais il a tout à fait raison. En général, on s'engage pour ressembler à un SOLDAT déjà engagé, quelque soit votre rêve. Lequel est celui à qui vous pensez ? »

« Euh... » Jimmy se tourna du coté de la porte et murmura « Genesis, il est tellement génial avec sa technique de combat, sont caractère mystérieux et... son épée avec laquelle j'ai eux ma première victoire. »

« Hum... très bien alors. TU PEUX RENTRE GENESIS, JE SAIS QUE TU ECOUTES A LA PORTE ! »

Genesis poussa la porte et porta son regard sur Jimmy en disant de sa voix poétique : « Je suis touché. » Jimmy se sentit rougir à nouveau. Lazard dit : « La matéria d'amplification sonore hein ? »

« Oui, monsieur Lazard. »

« Es que ça vous plairait de participer à une expérience tout les deux ? »

Genesis et Jimmy se lancèrent des regards surpris. Ils s'exclamèrent en cœur :

« De quelle genre ? »

« Le professeur Hojo, ici présent, a découvert que l'on pouvait à partir d'un soldat transférer les caractéristiques physique vers un autre être humain. »

Genesis commenta :

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que je transfère mes capacités sur Jimmy ? Hum... très bien, mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Faites le passé directement en 2e classe. »

Tout le monde sursauta. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle réponse. Et encore moins venant de Genesis. Lazard répliqua :

« Genesis, il faut une certaine expérience pour passer en 2e classe... »

« Il a réussi déjà à battre un Turk, avec une arme dont il ne s'est jamais servit auparavant et qui lui était visiblement inapproprié à son style de combat. De plus, si vous lui donnez mes cellules, ça le rendra encore plus puissant. Il a l'âme d'un futur Héros de la Shinra. »

« Marché conclu alors. Mais tu devras devenir son mentor, Genesis. »

« Pas de problème. » Il se tourna vers Jimmy, qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, intimidé. « Tant qu'il ne reste pas tout le temps dans mes pattes. »

Jimmy leva la main droite et jura sur la vie de la déesse qu'il fera tout sont possible pour surprendre Genesis.

Hojo les invita à les suivre. Il conduisit Genesis, Jimmy, Mary et Lazard jusqu'à sont laboratoire dans lequel se trouvait deux cages relier par tout un tas de circuits et de tuyaux. Hojo ordonna à Genesis d'entrer dans une des cages et aussi : « Ne me brisez pas la cage comme la dernière fois hein ? »

« Vous aviez cas ouvrir les porte au lieu d'exploser de rire. Et je vous préviens, Hojo, si un jour vos expérience deviennent trop dangereuse et finissent par nous tuer, je vous traquerais et je vous tuerais.»

Jimmy commença à avoir peur. Sa conscience lui disait de fuir ce labo. Hojo lui ce contenta de hocher la tête aux menace du SOLDAT. Genesis ouvrit sont mentaux et posa sont précieux livre sur la table. Jimmy rentra dans la seconde cage. Hojo ricana et ferma les portes.

Une fumée verte emplie la cage de Genesis, puis cette fumée alla dans celle de Jimmy. L'air devin irrespirable et il manqua de s'étouffer. Cependant, il fini par trouver cela enivrent. Mais une prise de colère l'envahit. Il ressentit un feu bruler en lui. Ce dernier parcouru sont corps jusqu'à la paume de sa main là où il s'échappa au sens propre. La cage fut détruite.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Genesis avait fait de même. Tout le monde le regardait bouche bai. Jimmy demanda :

« Mais qu'es qui se passe ? » Hojo répondit alors :

« Mes calculs étaient donc juste. J'y crois pas ça a marché ! »

Genesis répliqua : « Quoi ? Vous étiez pas sur encore ? Regardez à quoi il ressemble ! »

Jimmy hurla : « Mais, pour l'amour de la déesse, dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Mary, toute tremblante et pâle, tendit son miroir à Jimmy. Son visage, déjà maigre auparavant s'était encore aminci. Ses cheveux, précédemment friser était à présent raide et électrique et de couleur noir. Sa musculature s'était également drôlement développer. Jimmy lâcha le miroir, qui alla se briser sur le sol, et faillit tomber dans les pommes : « Qu'es que vous m'avez fait ? » Hojo répondit : « Je t'ai transmis les gènes de Genesis... et normalement, tu devrais avoir quelque chose qui te gène dans le dot non ? » Genesis et Mary écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils semblaient espérer qu'il réponde non, mais : « Oui, quelque chose... mais attendez... » CRAC ! Une aile noire se déploya sous son épaule gauche. Là, il ne put d'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes.

« _Coucou ! _» Jimmy répondit dans son vide intérieur : « Mère, es toi ? » La voix rigola « Non, c'est Cissnei. » Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était sur le canapé de la salle de repos du SOLDAT. Cissnei le regardait, amusé « ça va mieux ? » Jimmy répondit « Oui... » Il regarda à sa gauche et vit l'aile, replier sur lui même. « Oui ça va. Mais, dis moi. Pourquoi cette aile ? »

« Un secret bien gardé par Genesis et d'autres membres du SOLDAT. Moi même, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont une aile. »

« Et où sont les autres ? » Cissnei répondit « Genesis et Mary sont au bureau du directeur Lazard pour parlé de ta... transformation. Je peux te demander un truc ? » Jimmy se redressa « Bien sur. »

« Tu aimes la cuisine française ? »

« J'adore, je suis français. »

« Géniale alors. Je connais un restaurant pas loin, on y va ? »

Cissnei le pris par le bras et commença à l'entrainer. Jimmy objecta « Attends ! Et mon recrutement ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout est arrangé. Tu es inscrit, on t'as même donner un portable si on a besoin de toi. Et les entrainements sont finit pour aujourd'hui, aller viens. »

« Mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Avec une aile dans le dot, je vais pas passer inaperçu. »

« Ah oui en effet... Oh, j'ai une idée, attend moi deux secondes. »

Cissnei partit, mais revint rapidement avec les bras charger. « Voilà, qu'en penses-tu ? » Il y avait un long blouson noir avec des épaulières en acier comparable à celui de Genesis, un uniforme de 2e classe, le même que Zack, une Katana et un fourreau. Il s'habilla. Mais il commenta : « Euh... un seconde classe a le droit d'utilisé un équipement différent que celui offert par la Shinra ? » Cissnei sourit et répondit : Angeal n'a jamais utilisé d'épée de la Shinra... ni même la sienne d'ailleurs. Ne t'en fait pas. Les règles sont faites pour être transgresser au SOLDAT, contrairement aux Turks. » Jimmy fit alors tournoyer la Katana au dessus de sa tête et la rangea. « Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » Cissnei rougit et répondit, très beau mon One Winged Angel. » Puis elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

Ainsi commença une nouvelle page dans l'histoire du Soldat.


	2. II Amitier

Un 4e monstre

Jimmy partit avec Cissnei au restaurant. Ils s'assirent cote à cote, Cissnei mit sa tête sur l'épaule à Jimmy. « Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que l'on va être heureux tout les deux. »

Un mot résonna dans la tête de Jimmy « Heureux... » Il se souvint de son passé en France, ses amis qu'il a voulu aider... « _Jimmy, j'ai un cancer au cœur. _» « _Tient le coup, tu peux arriver à t'en sortir !_ » « _Je t'ai dis de ne pas te prendre pour mon père ! Ne me parle plus jamais... Sois heureux malgré tout._ » Morte 6 mois après. « _Jimmy, j'ai fait un malaise aujourd'hui à cause de mes poumons_. _J'arrivais plus à respirer._ » « _Vas voir un médecin !_ » « _Non t'inquiète, c'est juste mon allergie. Au faite, quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu sois heureux_. » Morte 1 mois après. « _Jimmy, faut que je ralentisse la cigarette. Je ne peux plus m'en passer._ » « _Vas-y mon ami, tu as tout mon soutient._ » 1 an après, l'hôpital. « _Je veux que tu saches que tu as toujours été comme un frère pour moi. On m'a dit que tu rentrais au SOLDAT, je suis sur que tu vas y arrivé, mon frère. Sois heureux dans ta nouvelle vie._ » Mort le lendemain. Puis la guerre, le Wutaï, les soldats morts autour de moi. Des gens à qui il avait parlé quelques heure avant, aux coté desquels il avait rit, tombant les uns après les autres. « _Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi tout ceux que j'aime disparaissent autour de moi ?... _Cissnei ! »

Cissnei se releva, inquiète. « Qu'es qui se passe ? » Jimmy se releva et couru vers la porte du restaurant. Il l'ouvrit à la volé, Cissnei sur ses talons « Jimmy, explique moi. » Jimmy s'arrêta net. « Cissnei... Je suis... un monstre. » Jimmy mis la main gauche sur son front et étira d'un coup son bras, faisant jaillir son aile. « Je ne mérite ni amour, ni amitié. » Puis il s'envola, sans même essayer de comprendre que c'était possible.

Des larmes coulèrent sous ses yeux. Il voulut se posé quelque part, il repéra le toit le plus haut : la tour Shinra. Il resta là à pleurer tout ses amis du passé. Ou avais perdu leur amitié, ou il les avait perdu... définitivement. Il se leva et se mit au bord de la tour, se préparent à prononcer le dernier acte, alors que deux autres One Winged Angel apparurent devant lui. Jimmy tomba en arrière. Une voix qui avait toujours raisonné dans sa tête lui dit :

« Seconde classe, Jimmy. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Genesis, regardes !... Tu te souvient ?..."

« Je vois, Cissnei m'a tout raconté. Jimmy... relève la tête. »

Il la releva, ses yeux baigné de larme distinguaient deux silhouettes habillé de rouge avec chacun une aile dans le dot. Mary reprit :

« Nous sommes tous des monstres. Mais si nous nous entraidons tous, nous pouvons changé cela, au plus profond de notre cœur. »

Angeal arriva peut après, à l'aide de son aile blanche. Et pris la parole une fois atterri « Jimmy, maintenant que tu fais partit du SOLDAT, tu dois vivre tes rêve et toujours avoir le sens de l'honneur quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu perds cela, tu deviendras un monstre. »

Jimmy pris la parole d'une voix étouffé et sanglotante : « Vous ne comprenez pas, tous ceux que j'aime, ils ont tous disparu. Si je m'attache à vous, vous allez disparaître vous aussi. »

Genesis s'accroupit devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux « ça c'est à nous d'en décidé. Ne laisse pas ta vie ce gâcher à cause du passé. Tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé l'amour chez une personne unique. Même si je n'aime pas trop les Turks, Cissnei est une fille bien sur laquelle tu pourras toujours compter quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis, même nous on sera toujours là. Tous ensemble, nous formons le SOLDAT ! »

La voix de Zack retentit derrière lui : « Eh, j'ai une idée. Je vais te présenté une personne qui confirmera que tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Jimmy reprit un peu espoir. Il se releva tant bien que mal, sanglotant encore un peu. Soudain, il repensa à Cissnei « Mais, et si elle m'en voulais de ce qui est arrivé. »

« Mais je t'en veux pas. »

Jimmy sentit une main sur son épaule. Cissnei était juste derrière lui. Puis elle entoura sa poitrine de ses mains et appuya sa tête contre son dot. Jimmy lui murmura « Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse. » Puis il se retourna et pris Cissnei dans ses bras. Mary en fit de même avec Genesis en prononçant un « Oooh ! C'est beau l'amour. »

Une sonnerie de portable retentit. Zack dit « Oh, désolé. » Mais ça ne changea rien à la situation. Le monde aurait pus explosé, rien n'aurait plus les séparer. Pour une fois, tout le monde avait trouvé sont amour, et personne ne voulu le lâcher. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Zack de répondre : « Allo ? Aerith ?... oui ça va et toi ?...Tes fleurs se vendent bien ?...OK, j'arrive. Euh, j'ai un ami qui aimerait te rencontré, ça te dérange pas ?... Merci Aerith. On arrive tout de suite... Enfin, quand on pourra. » Il prononça cette dernière phrase en regardant les deux amoureux.

Le soleil se couchait sur Midgar alors que les amants était toujours enlacé. Zack brisa le silence « C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai pas vraiment envi de faire attendre Aerith. »

Cissnei lâcha un peu l'étreinte « Vas y Jimmy. » Jimmy lui la sera encore plus fort « Non, je ne veux pas te perdre » Cissnei eu un rire léger « Si tu me lâche, tu ne me perdras pas. Je ne serai jamais loin. Aller, va voir Aerith, ça va te faire du bien. » Jimmy finit par relâché l'étreinte et fit un signe de tête à Cissnei. Puis il se tourna vers Zack. « On y va. » Il arracha un dernier baiser à Cissnei. Puis se dirigea vers Zack. Se dernier lui dit « L'ascenseur est par là. » En montrant le haut du toit. Jimmy étira son aile toute neuve. Il n'avait pas envi de prendre l'ascenseur. Il prit Zack par le poignée et l'entraina vers le bord, Ce dernier hurla « Arrêtes, tu es malade ! Aaaaaah ! » Alors que Jimmy bondit, il déploya son aile et donna un coup sec pour faire une petite frayeur à Zack. Ce derniers lui hurla « Mais putain, t'es con ou quoi ? » Jimmy répondit dans sourire « Non, c'est comme ça que je traite mes amis. » Zack eu un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin et un « Euh... merci. » Jimmy souriait. Il avait retrouvé l'amour, et s'était fait de nouveaux amis. À présent, il allait rencontré une certaine Aerith.


	3. III Bontée

_La chanson de fin est de Bryan Adams_

J'ai toujours voulu avoir des ailes...

Jimmy fit un jolie vole planer avec Zack qui s'accrochait à son coup de peur de tomber, puis ils attèrirent à deux pas de l'église. Jimmy s'exclama :

« Tiens ?... étrange... »

« Qu'es qu'il se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je me sens comme chez moi. Pourtant, il n'y a rien d'attirant ici ! »

Zack sourit et lui confia :

« Moi de même tu sais. La première fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai eu le même sentiment. »

Jimmy souffla un peu. Le poids de son compagnon ainsi que la distance du voyage l'avait exténuer. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ce servir de son aile. Zack le remarqua et se moqua de lui :

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dut prendre l'ascenseur. »

Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire. Zack donna une tape sur l'épaule de Jimmy en signe d'amitié.

Une petite voie apparue derrière eux :

« Zack ! »

C'était Aerith. Elle leurs souriait. En voyant Jimmy, elle eut les pommettes qui rougirent légèrement par timidité :

« Euh, coucou ! »

Jimmy, assez gêner lui répondit :

« Salut. »

Aerith sourit, et commença à se libéré de sa crainte :

« Zack, j'ai vendu 6 fleurs et trois bouquets, regarde tout l'argent que j'ai. »

Aerith agita devant Zack la masse de pièces. Zack resta septique. Il compta les pièces. Il y avait un total de 15 gils de vendu en fleurs, et elle en avait que 13 gils.

« Attend un peux. Il te manque deux gils ! Tu t'es fait voler ! Grrrr encore ce sale gosse, où se cache-t-il encore ! »

Aerith le prit par le bras pour le retenir de courir dans tout les sens. Puis elle avoua :

« Zack...euh... enfaite, il y avait un jeune enfant qui voulait offrir un cadeau à sa mère malade, et une grand mère... ils n'avaient pas d'argent, Zack. »

Jimmy cru que Zack allez piquer une vrai crise de nerf. Il le pris à part et lui dit

« Zack, Aerith a fait un bon geste et tu le sais. Laisses la faire, je sais ce qu'elle sait faire attention. » Zack répondit à voix basse :

« ...elle a l'air si fragile,... »

Il la regarda, elle était en train de pomponner ses fleur, visiblement intimider par la réaction de Zack.

« ...comprends moi Jimmy, j'ai peur qu'on l'on profite de sa gentillesse. »

Jimmy le comprenait. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait qu'il arrive malheur à Cissnei. Jimmy se tourna vers Aerith, mais il parla aussi pour Zack :

« Et si j'achetais la totalité de ton chariot ? Je t'en prend pour 100 gils. »

Zack écarquilla les yeux. 100 gils ! C'était une somme énorme pour juste une vingtaine de fleurs. Aerith n'hésita pas à le signaler :

« Non, pas question, c'est trop chère. Il n'y a même pas 50 gils de fleur dans ce chariot. » Jimmy sentit son nouveau portable dans sa poche vibrer et biper. C'était Cissnei ! Il ouvrit le message :

_« Jimmy, retrouves moi sur le toit de la tour Shinra. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. » Cissnei._

Jimmy se retourna alors vers Aerith :

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de marchander avec toi. Bon, disons alors 75 gils. » Aerith fit non d'un signe de tête. C'est alors que Jimmy eu une idée :

« Très bien comme tu veux. »

Mais Zack objecta :

« Mais comment vas-tu faire pour transporter toute ces fleurs ? »

Jimmy se gratta le menton, puis il regarda autour de lui. Au milieu d'un tas d'ordures métalliques se trouvait un panier en osier, idéal pour transporter ses fleurs Il semblait usé mais dans un état suffisent pour contenir et supporter la masse des fleurs. Il enjamba donc les monticules pour aller le chercher, puis il revint :

« Ça devrait suffire. »

Aerith eu un léger rire en le voyant revenir, tenant l'équilibre tant bien que mal sur le bric-à-brac constant des taudis, surtout avec son panier à la main, ça le rendait bien comique.

Une fois arrivé, il répéta à Aerith :

« Bon, on a dit 100 gils. »

Aerith eu à nouveau son petit rire timide :

« Non, non non ! J'ai dit 50 gils pas plus. »

Zack ne savait plus qui soutenir. Il trouvait le prix de Jimmy exorbitant pour une petite vingtaine de fleurs. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'Aerith prenne la mauvaise habitude de négocier à l'envers. Donc il resta neutre, croisa les bras et observa la scène silencieusement.

Jimmy fini par lâcher le coup (réellement ou non ?) et accorda les fleurs pour 50 gils. Au moment où il chercha sont porte monnaie, il ne fit pas attention... Aerith poussa un léger crie : son aile s'était déployé. Jimmy la replia rapidement, mais il était trop tard : Aerith l'avait vu. Alors qu'il l'a repliait, Aerith dit :

« Attend... laisses moi la toucher. »

Jimmy fut surpris par la réaction d'Aerith, au moins autant que Zack. Cependant, il la laissa faire. Par reflex, il replia son aile sur la jeune fille. Il sentit que Zack commençait à regretter de l'avoir présenter. Alors il déplia son aile et commença à compter l'argent dans son porte feuille... mais Aerith était toujours en train de la caresser ! Jimmy pria « Déesse, si vous m'entendez, faites que Cissnei n'arrive pas maintenant dans mon dot... et que Zack reste patient. » Zack commençait réellement à perdre patience. Il était rouge comme la braise. Jimmy replia alors son aile dans son dot et tendit à Aerith l'argent.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Elle le prit sans le compter, puis elle mit le contenu de son chariot dans le panier de Jimmy, sans dire un mot. Cependant elle chantonnait l'air de _Price Of Freedom_, une douce mélodie qu'appréciait beaucoup Jimmy.

Une fois que les fleurs furent dans le panier, Jimmy dit alors :

« Bon, vous m'excuserez mais je dois y aller. Merci Aerith. Zack, on se retrouve à la tour. »

Zack lui dit dans un clins d'œil :

« Oui, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas acheté ces fleures pour toi même. Je me trompe ? »

Jimmy rougit légèrement puis répondit :

« En effet. Aller, Au revoir tout le monde ! Et merci pour tout. »

Sur ce dernier mot, il déploya son aile et s'envola. Des plumes noires volèrent et se dispersèrent. Zack eu soudain une révélation :

« Aerith, passe-moi l'argent que t'a donné Jimmy. »

Elle le fit, et il le compta : Il y avait un total de 100 gils. Il sourit, et rendit l'argent à Aerith sans dire un mot. Puis il lui demanda :

« Aerith, es que tu trouves qu'il a l'air d'un monstre ? »

Aerith sembla troublé par cette réponse :

« Hein ?...Bah non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce qu'il croit qu'il en est un. À l'entendre il a tuer plus de personnes que Sephiroth. »

« Pourtant il n'a rien d'un monstre, au contraire. Il a l'air d'un ange. »

« hum...un ange déchu. »

Jimmy arriva rapidement sur le toit de la tour. Cissnei était toujours là. Elle était assise, les jambes replier sur elle même. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva rapidement et lui fit un signe de la main. Jimmy se posa à deux pas d'elle. Il s'agenouilla et lui tendit le panier remplit de fleur. Il s'excusa :

« Pour me faire pardonner de ma réaction, je me permet de t'offrir ces quelques modestes fleurs en signe de mon amour. »

Cissnei fut plus que touché. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la Shinra, une Turk se mit à pleurer. Jimmy posa le panier par terre puis la serra contre elle :

« Non, je t'en pris ne pleure pas. »

« Ce... sont des... larmes de Joie. On ne m'a jamais rien offert avant. »

« En plus, c'est toi qui m'a offert ce blouson et cette Katana. »

Sur le dernier mot, il sortit la Katana de son fourreau. Cissnei la regarda, et lui avoua la provenance de tout ces objets :

« Le blouson est celui que j'ai voulu offrir à Genesis pour son anniversaire l'an dernier, mais il était serré au niveau des manches. En plus, il trouvait que ça faisait trop noir. Tu sais Genesis, c'est une sacrée prise de tête à lui tout seul. »

Jimmy sourit. Cela ne l'étonnais pas. Il tendit la Katana à Cissnei et lui demanda :

« Et cette Katana, d'où vient-t-elle ? »

Le sourire de Cissnei disparu. Elle répondit simplement :

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce serai trahir nos loi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le droit non plus de te révéler mon vrai nom. Saches juste que Hansuki compte beaucoup pour moi. Je l'ai offerte à toi parce que chez les Turks, on utilise jamais d'épée, et aussi parce que je sais que tu en prendras soin... enfin, je te l'offre surtout parce que je... »

Il y eu une rafale de vent imprévu. L'air s'engouffra dans l'aile de Jimmy qui faillit le faire basculer du haut du toit. Cissnei le rattrapa de justesse. Seulement, lorsque la bourrasque cessa, ils basculèrent dans l'autre sens et tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils éclatèrent alors de rire. Toutes ces émotions d'un seules coup leurs avaient fait oublier leurs sentiments. Ils roulèrent un peu ensemble sur le toit avant de s'assoir l'un à coté de l'autre. Jimmy se mit à droite pour pouvoir entourer Cissnei de son aile, à laquelle maintenant il tient autant qu'a son bras droit, bien qu'elle lui rappelle à jamais qu'il est un monstre. Cissnei le ressentit, et lui dit alors :

« Quand j'étais petite, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des ailes. Elles symbolisent la liberté de ceux qui n'en ont pas... Elles ne symbolisent pas les monstres. »

Jimmy baissa la tête. Il voulait que tout le monde croit qu'il ait changé d'avis sur ce qu'il est. Mais parfois, l'amour peut révéler des choses qui ne le doivent pas et dans ce cas, pas besoin de parôle pour révèler des secrets caché. Cissnei poursuivit :

« Es qu'un monstre serait capable d'aimer ? Jimmy, si tu n'étais pas humain tu serais un ange. »

« Si je suis un ange, alors j'ai été déchu, banni. »

« D'accord mon ange déchu. »

Cissnei eut un léger sourire. Elle voulait que Jimmy soit heureux, et bien dans sa peau. Cependant, il gardait la tête baissé. Ses cheveux noirs masquaient son visage. Soudain, elle eu une idée :

« Je peux te demandé quelque chose ? »

Jimmy se tourna vers elle d'une voix tremblante. Il se retenait de pleurer :

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Je... je veux que tu me fasses voler. »

« Mais bien sur !... Mais je te préviens, tu ne seras pas installer confortablement. »

« T'es déjà monter dans les hélicoptères de la Shinra ? Et je préfère volé à l'air libre, avec mon amour à mes coté, c'est comme si que j'avais moi même des ailes. »

Ils se relevèrent alors. Cissnei alla poser le panier dans un endroit à l'abri du vent puis ils se mirent cote à cote. Jimmy la prit par les hanches et l'emmena prés du bord :

« Prête ? »

« Prête. »

Jimmy se laissa alors tombé, puis déploya son aile, puis se redressa en douceur. Cissnei était heureuse avant même le premier battement d'aile. Ensemble ils prirent de l'altitude. Le soleil qui était couché depuis pas mal de temps laissait apparaitre les premières étoiles. Cissnei semblait émerveillé. Ils prirent pas mal d'altitude. Cissnei commenta :

« C'est comme dans mon rêve. C'est tellement beau ! »

Puis, alors que le froid commençait à percer à travers leurs vêtements, Jimmy se stabilisa, puis descendit un peu pour que Cissnei n'ait pas trop froid.

C'est alors qu'il se mit à chanté pour elle :

**Here I am - this is me **(Je suis là – me voilà)**  
>There's no where else on earth I'd rather be <strong>(Il n'y a aucun autre endroit sur cette terre où je voudrais être.)**  
>Here I am - just me and you <strong>(Je suis là – seulement moi et toi)**  
>Tonight we make our dreams come true <strong>(Ce soir nous réalisons nos rêves)

Cissnei penssa « Quelle jolie voix il a ! J'espère qu'il va continué jusqu'au bout. »

**It's a new world - It's a new start **(C'est un nouveau monde – c'est un nouveau départ)**  
>It's the life with the beating of - young hearts <strong>(C'est la vie avec le battements de jeunes cœurs) **  
>It's a new day - It's a new plan <strong>(C'est un nouveau jour – C'est un nouveau plan)**  
>I'v been waiting for you (<strong>Je t'attendais)**  
>Here I am <strong>(Je suis là)

**Here we are - we've just begun **(Nous sommes ici – nous venons seulement de commencer)**  
>And after all this time our time has come <strong>(Et après tout ce temps notre tour est venu)**  
>Here we are - still going strong <strong>(Nous sommes ici – encore forts)**  
>Right here in the place where we belong <strong>(Juste ici à l'endroit où nous avons notre place)

« C'est notre place ici. Le ciel n'est qu'a nous deux. »

**Oh, It's a new world - It's a new start **(C'est un nouveau monde – c'est un nouveau départ)**  
>It's the life with the beating of - young hearts <strong>(C'est la vie avec le battements de jeunes cœurs) **  
>It's a new day - It's a new plan <strong>(C'est un nouveau jour – C'est un nouveau plan)**  
>I've been waiting for you (<strong>Je t'attendais)**  
>Here I am <strong>(Je suis là)

**Here I am **(Je suis là)

Jimmy rajouta :

« With you forever... »

**Here I am - this is me **(Je suis là – me voilà)**  
>There's no where else on earth I'd rather be <strong>(Il n'y a aucun autre endroit sur cette terre où je voudrais être.)**  
>Here I am - just me and you <strong>(Je suis là – seulement moi et toi)**  
>Tonight we make our dreams - come true <strong>(Ce soir nous réalisons nos rêves)

**Oh, It's a new world - It's a new start **(C'est un nouveau monde – c'est un nouveau départ)**  
>It's the life with the beating of - young hearts <strong>(C'est la vie avec le battements de jeunes cœurs) **  
>It's a new day - It's a new plan <strong>(C'est un nouveau jour – C'est un nouveau plan)**  
>I've been waiting for you (<strong>Je t'attendais)

**Oh, It's a new world... **(Oh, C'est un nouveau monde...)

Jimmy se rendit compte que Cissnei s'était endormit. Il retourna alors à la tour Shinra, récupéra le panier de fleur puis la ramena discrètement dans sa chambre, à l'étage des Turks. Il connu le numéro de sa chambre grâce à la carte magnétique que portait Cissnei dans la poche de sa veste. Il l'allongea sur le lit et la recouvra de sa converture. Puis, il posa les fleur sur la table de nuit avant de lui souhaiter :

« Bonne nuit ma déesse. »


	4. IV Volontée

L'amour contre la haine

Ce jour là, Jimmy se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar. Il y voyait Cissnei en train de combattre Sephiroth. Puis d'un seul coup, il le vit porté un coup mortel : la célèbre octofrappe. Il se réveilla au moment où la lame de Sephiroth allait entré en contacte avec la chair de Cissnei.

Alors qu'il repensait à la scène, il se dit « Ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! Sephiroth est dans notre camp. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, rien de plus... Bon d'accord, il semblait réelle. Mais met toi dans le crâne que ce n'est qu'un simple rêve ! » Il se releva alors d'un coup sec, s'habilla de son uniforme de 2e classe, de son manteau et de son fourreau puis il pris la précieuse Hantsuki.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à la regardé plus en détailles. Il remarqua que le pommeau était une tête de Bahamut graver dans ce que semblait être une matèria cristallisé de couleur beige. Le manche était entouré de bandes de cuir noir et la lame ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre de long. Son nom, gravée dans la lame, brillait a la pale lumière de sa chambre. Il glissa alors précieusement sa katana dans son fourreau.

Il sortit de sa chambre, se retrouvant dans le dortoir du SOLDAT. Il vit Mary sortir de la chambre de Genesis, à l'autre bout du couloir. « Tiens, tiens ! Ils dorment ensemble. ». Jimmy se dirigea vers elle et lui souhaita le bonjour. Évidemment, il lui demanda :

« Dis-moi, sais-tu où se trouve Cissnei ? »

Mary regarda sa montre :

« Hum... vu l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être en train de s'entrainer dans la salle d'entrainement du SOLDAT. Le matin, elle est réservé aux Turks. »

« Ils n'ont pas leur propre salle d'entrainement les Turks ? »

Mary eut un rire léger : « ça se voit que tu ne connais pas le Président. D'ailleurs, je... »

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la chambre, comme-si quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber à terre. Jimmy et Mary se précipitèrent dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte à la volée : Genesis avait mis la chambre sans dessus-dessous, jusqu'à faire voler l'armoire en éclat... il avait une matèria _BrasierX_ dans la main gauche. Ils se tourna vers eux et leurs expliqua :

« Je ne retrouve pas mon livre. »

Jimmy dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Quand à Mary, elle semblait se retenir, elle, de dégainer sa prestigieuse Katana noir. Sa main caressa nerveusement le pommeau orné d'une tête de dragon orange qui se dégradait lentement sur la poignée d'un noir cristallisé autour de laquelle s'enroulait une corde d'écaille noire semblable à une queue de serpent.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Jimmy s'exclama :

« Tu ne l'aurais pas laissé dans le laboratoire de Hojo ? »

Genesis répondit, en essayant de caché une honte certaine :

« Hum... ça ce pourrait bien. Je vais aller voir tout de suite. (il se tourna vers Mary :) D'ailleurs, tu peux rangé la chambre en attendant ? Je la trouve un peu en désordre. »

Jimmy regarda Mary : Elle était rouge comme si elle allait explosé. Alors qu'elle allait dégainer sa Katana, Genesis la stoppa :

« Ne t'en fait pas, on aura tout le temps de s'expliquer dans la salle d'entrainement. »

Alors qu'il passait à coté de Jimmy, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« La mettre en colère. C'est la meilleur motivation que j'ai pus lui trouvé. »

Jimmy sourit. Genesis aussi, puis il s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur. Quant à Mary, elle ne semblait pas s'être calmé.

Genesis partit alors seul en direction des ascenseurs. Jimmy et Mary restèrent là, à le regardé s'éloigner. Alors que Mary se calmait petit à petit, Jimmy observait Genesis : Sa classe, sa prestance l'impressionnait. Jimmy lui, était courbé, boitent à cause d'une malformation de sa colonne vertébral. Cependant, dut à l'expérience de Hojo, Jimmy était à présent rapide, ses reflex bien plus développer, sa force était bien supérieure à celle d'un adolescent sportif alors que le seul sport qu'il eut jamais pratiqué était le maniement de l'épée à une main. De plus, sa malformation, sensée être éternel semblait avoir entièrement disparu... mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'un jour, il en paierait le prix.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Il faillit sursautée (trop pris dans ses pensées) alors que Mary lui parlait. Il acquiesça de la tête et la suivit jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement du SOLDAT.

Alors que la porte insonoriser s'ouvrit, des sons de coup de feu retentirent : Cissnei et Tseng s'entrainaient l'un contre l'autre. Reno et Rude étaient les seuls spectateurs. Rude, toujours aussi droit et sobre, Reno, le nez coller contre la vitre et un pied soutenu par la table de contrôle juste derrière. Tseng tenait un petit pistolet 9mm et Cissnei avait son habituel Shuriken rouge et blanc. Tseng tirait à balle réelle vers Cissnei qui paraît chaque tire. Elle maniait son arme avec une telle souplesse qu'on aurait pus dire qu'elle dansait... jusqu'au moment où une balle toucha une lame du Shuriken que Cissnei n'avait pas prévu et celui-ci alla se planté dans l'acier du mur derrière. Cependant, son arme l'érafla au passage, manquant de lui coupé le bras. Jimmy fut stupéfier d'une telle cruauté, surtout lorsqu'il vit Tseng parlé calmement à Cissnei alors que celle-ci perdait son sang. Il se demandait ce qui le retenait d'entré dans la salle... ce fut peut-être l'arrivée au même moment des trois autres premières classes ainsi que de Zack et Cloud. En tout cas, Genesis et Sephiroth ne semblait pas trop apprécier sa présence. Quoi qu'il en soit, juste après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt de simulation, Reno ne put d'empêcher de faire son habituel remarque :

« Oh non ! Encore eux ! Vous en avez pas assez de nous embêté alors qu'on s'entraine ? »

Angeal l'arrêta :

« Tout doux, Reno ! On a une autorisation signé du vise-président lui même qui nous permet de réquisitionné la salle d'entrainement le temps d'un combat test pour notre nouvel recrue. »

Angeal lui tandis, alors, l'autorisation. Reno la lui arracha des main et lus de manière peu compréhensible :

« _Adresser au SOL-E-DAT de 1ereuh classe Ingêle Hewel...Hewleuh... _»

Jimmy pensa au même moment « Laisses tombé, tu sais pas lire ! »; Genesis, lui, discutait avec Angeal de cette fameuse autorisation.

Cependant, alors que Reno n'arrivait pas à prononcé correctement le nom de famille d'Angeal, Tseng et Cissnei sortirent de la cage et Tseng lui arracha le papier des mains... quand à Cissnei, elle arracha un baisé à Jimmy avant de sortir de la salle. Celui-ci n'eut guerre le temps de dire un mot. Tseng commença alors sérieusement la lecture :

« _Adresser au SOLDAT de 1ere classe Angeal Hewley pour la formation du SOLDAT de 2e classe Jimmy. _

_En l'honneur de l'admission au SOLDAT de Jimmy, le directeur Lazard et moi même avons décidé de tester ses capacités en combat ; capacités citer ci-après : endurance, force, raisonnement, utilisation du terrain et cætera..._

_Pour cela, il devra affronté dans la cage de la salle d'entrainement un SOLDAT choisit au hasard par le petit appareil ci-joint qui contient la base de donnée de l'ensemble du SOLDAT moins ceux qui sont en incapacité de pouvoir se libérée. Nous espérons ainsi pouvoir étudier son adaptation au combat pour pouvoir mieux formé de nouveaux SOLDATS. _

_Merci de votre compréhension_

_Vice Président, Rufus Shinra_

_PS : Cet entrainement nous a été encouragé par le professeur Hollander et le professeur Hojo du département scientifique de la compagnie Shinra. » _

Tseng replia le papier et le redonna à Angeal. Jimmy ne comprit pas pourquoi c'était Angeal qui recevait les papiers administratifs et pas Genesis. C'est lui son mentor, pas Angeal !... Mais là n'était pas la question. Ce moment était décisif. Sans dire un mot, l'ensemble des personnes présentent se réunirent autour du petit appareil que tenait Genesis. On aurait dit une espèce de baladeur mp4 sauf qu'il ne possédait qu'il seul bouton. Dessus, on pouvait y apercevoir le sigle de la Shinra. Genesis appuya alors sur le bouton : des images défilèrent alors très rapidement puis commencèrent à ralentir... les photos commencèrent à être déchiffrable... on vit défilé la photo de Zack « Tiens, on dirait bien que je ne t'affronterais pas cette fois ! » remarqua ce dernier... puis, alors que le défilement avait bien ralentit, on vit apparaître la photo d'Angeal... l'appareil était sur le point de se verrouillé... la photo de Genesis arriva... mais dans un dernier élan, l'appareil se verrouilla sur...

« SEPHIROTH ? »

Les personnes présentent l'avaient hurlé d'une seule voix : Sephiroth. Oui, c'était bien lui. Sa fiche de membre apparu :

**Sephiroth, **

**SOLDAT de 1ere classe**

**Age : 25 ans**

**...**

Tout le monde se mit à parlé dans tout les sens, les Turks, Angeal, Mary, Zack, Cloud... Seul Genesis avait poser l'appareil sur une table et repris la lecture de son livre, imperturbable. Sephiroth et Jimmy était resté silencieux... mais pour Jimmy, ce silence était synonyme de peur, si ce n'est pas pire.

Finalement, quelques instants plus tard, Genesis referma son livre. Il essaya de stopper les bavardages mais en vain. Finalement, il remit lentement son livre dans une poche dissimuler dans son blouson puis, il se mit à hurlé d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas : « ES QUE VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER QUE JE PUISSE EN PLACER UNE ! »

Tout le monde se tue. Genesis reprit à nouveau la parole de sa voix reposante :

« Je pense que les ordres sont claires. Jimmy doit affronté Sephiroth. »

« Genesis ! » Coupa Angeal. « Qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais en tant que mentor, il de ton devoir d'épauler ce jeune homme dans la salle d'entrainement. Tout seul, il n'a aucune chance. »

« _Mon ami, la destinée est cruelle_... néanmoins, je peux quand même lancé le combat, après, il n'aura qu'a suivre son instinct. »

« L'instinct ? » Reprit Cissnei qui était rentré silencieusement. Elle portait un fulgaire chiffon blanc déjà taché de sang (il provenait sans doute de sa chemise à laquelle il manquait un lambeau) et elle désignait de son bras valide le jeune SOLDAT d'infanterie. « Jimmy a autant de chance de vaincre un Héro du monde, que Cloud de vaincre un Dieu de la discorde. »

Finalement, les plaintes ce remirent à jaillir. Sephiroth perdit silencieusement patience et entra dans la cage de verre.

« Cissnei, vas à l'infirmerie ! » S'écria Jimmy.

« Je suis une Turk, et je suis entraîné contre toute blessure. Et si ça tourne mal, je veux être là pour te secourir. »

Jimmy s'apprêta à rentré dans la salle d'entrainement mais Cissnei le retint :

« N'ai pas peur ! Ça va bien ce passé. » Lui expliqua Jimmy... mais il essayait surtout de se convaincre lui même. Finalement, il pénétra dans la cage de verre.

Genesis était visiblement désappointé envers ses collègues. Celui-ci appuya sur le bouton d'activation du système de simulation avant de rentrer.

La porte fermer, un paysage fait de pixel s'éleva, à commencé par une mer faite de codes binaires au dessus de laquelle ils flottaient à environ 80 mètres. Devant s'élevait une montagne et derrière s'étendaient un océan. Un sol d'acier se matérialisa alors sous leurs pieds, constituant un canon gigantesque. L'acier s'étendit jusque sur le flanc de la montagne, créant une fidèle reproduction de la ville portuaire de Junon.

Genesis était assis à la base du canon, son livre à la main, visiblement en train de cherché une page. Sephiroth se tenait à gauche de Jimmy, à peut prêt à la moitié du canon. Ce derniers avait le regard porté en direction de la grande mer, mais il avait les yeux fermé. C'est alors que Genesis commença à lire :

« _Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini,_

_Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envole... _

(Sephiroth souriait et avait ouvert les yeux. C'était la première fois que Jimmy le voyait sourire. Le grand héro de la Shinra, ce retourna et ce dirigea vers Genesis. Jimmy le suivait de loin.)

_Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau,_

_L'âme errante ne connait aucun repos. »_

Sephiroth commenta :

« Loveless, Acte I. »

Genesis commenta à son tour :

« Hum... Tu t'en souviens ? »

Sephiroth s'arrêta d'avancer. Il était à présent à quelques mètres de Genesis :

« Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie alors que tu ne cesses de me bourré le crâne avec... ce n'est peut-être pas mes affaires... mais tu devrais dire à ton élève de SURVEILLER SES OUVERTURES ! »

Sephiroth s'était brusquement retourné, braquant sa menaçante katana sur Jimmy. Ce dernier, avec ses nouveaux réflexes de SOLDAT vit arrivé la lame mais il ne sut contrôler ses muscles en conséquence, eux aussi devenu plus puissant. Cette erreur lui valu de tomber brutalement en arrière, regardant la lame de Masamune voler au dessus de lui avant de heurter le sol. Cependant, d'un simple mouvement de poignet, Sephiroth fit décrire un parcourt à sa lame dans le but de la renvoyer vers Jimmy avec une adresse stupéfiante. Par reflex, ce dernier ce couvrit le visage de ses mains et un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Jimmy découvrit son visage : Genesis avait paré l'attaque de Sephiroth avec sa prestigieuse épée rouge : Apocalypse. Genesis secouait doucement la tête :

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'est censé ce comporté un héros. » Puis, il repoussa la Masamune et aida Jimmy à ce relevé, puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne le prend pas à la légère. Je n'aime pas trop la jouer tactique, mais là on a pas le choix. Occupes -le un maximum. Il faut que tu l'enchaines de coup pour évité qu'il t'attaque. Si il t'attaque, tu risques d'être expédier en l'air en imaginant que tu arrives à paré ses attaques rapides. Et ne crois pas que tu peux lui échappé en restant à distance, cela causerait ta perte. Entendu ? »

Jimmy hocha timidement la tête avec un sourire hésitant qui voulait dire « On va se faire massacré. » Quand à Genesis il sourit et dit en se retournant : « Alors, ALLONS-Y ! On a un Héro à battre ! »

Jimmy dégaina alors la prestigieuse Hantsuki. Le regard de Sephiroth changea alors totalement dès qu'il fut posé sur la lame. Il sembla avoir déjà vu cette lame auparavant. Jimmy décida alors de passer à l'attaque. Il porta un coup simple en direction de Sephiroth, qui devait seulement être paré. Mais Sephiroth commença durement : il para et repoussa violemment sa parade. Jimmy dut lutté avec ses muscles pour ne pas tomber, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de glissé à l'autre extrémité du canon. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Sephiroth planer dans sa direction, ce dernier se préparent à l'achever d'un coup fatal. Mais Jimmy eut un reflex auquel lui même ne s'attendait pas : au moment où Sephiroth abaissa Masamune, il para d'un seul geste, la lame s'illuminant en même temps d'une couleur blanche. Le visage de Sephiroth se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien. Ce dernier était en suspension dans les airs, maintenu lame contre lame.

A ce moment, le temps sembla ralentir brusquement. Jimmy sentit un courant d'air froid dans son dos ainsi que la présence de quelqu'un. Il entendit alors une jeune voix féminine murmuré à son oreille :

« Tu connais déjà mon nom. Appelles-moi si tu as besoin d'aide, quelque soit le moment et l'endroit, et viendrait illuminer violemment les alentours. »

Mais, bizarrement, Jimmy sentit instinctivement que cette présence n'était autre que la katana qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il approuva d'un signe de tête et, alors que le temps reprit sa vitesse normal, ce mit à crier :

« Illumine violemment, HANSUKI ! »

La lame s'enflamma et créa une puissante onde de choc qui propulsa Sephiroth dans les airs. Sephiroth fit alors un tour sur lui même et observa la lame : Elle semblait s'être diviser en deux dans le sens de la largeur et était à présent vêtue d'une double lame : l'une blanche et rayonnant d'une douce lumière blanche, l'autre noir semblant aspirer toute lumière environnante.

Jimmy la prit à deux mains et bondit en direction de Sephiroth. Il se mit alors à le mitrailler de coup à une vitesse inimaginable. Des lames, on ne voyait que de bref éclaires blanc ou noir. Finalement, Genesis arriva dans le but de l'aidé, la lame d'Apocalypse était à présent recouverte de flammes rouges. Cependant, juste avant que sa lame entre en contacte avec les deux autres combattants, elle heurta une quatrième lame. C'était la katana à lame noir de Mary qui s'était joint à la bataille. Lame contre lame avec son petit ami, elle lui souffla :

« Et si on les laissait s'amuser tout les deux ? »

Genesis sourit et répondit :

« Je suis tout à toi ma déesse. »

Ensemble ils piquèrent vers le sol en s'échangent de violents coups d'épées. Jimmy et Sephiroth continuèrent leur combat. Mais Sephiroth avait toujours l'avantage au niveau force et vitesse. Sa lame allait tellement vite qu'elle était devenu presque invisible. Jimmy ne comptait plus que sur son instinct pour évité les coups précis et mortel de son adversaire. Alors que les parades l'entrainait peut à peut vers le sol, il eut une idée : Il déploya d'un coup sec son aile et passa juste au dessus de Sephiroth en un salto qui lui permit de trancher la cape de son adversaire. Sephiroth parut surpris. Puis, Jimmy fila droit dans sa direction. Mais, en un geste, Sephiroth envoya une onde de choc avec la lame de Masamune. Jimmy la vit en retard. Il para au dernier moment, ce qui le fit valsé en l'air. Perdant le contrôle de sa trajectoire, Jimmy s'écrasa sur le canon. Une douleur indescriptible parcourait l'ensemble de son corps. Sa vision vacillait. Cependant, il pouvait malgré tout distinguer Sephiroth qui pointait Masamune sur sa poitrine. Et c'est ainsi, à plat ventre qu'il distingua le visages de chacun de ses amis perdu puis celui de Cissnei. Un désire de survie et de victoire l'empli.

La lame de Sephiroth décrit un geste bref et s'enfonça. Mais ce n'était pas de la chair et des os, mais du métal, celui du canon. Jimmy avait esquivé, la bouche et le nez en sang et presque à bout de souffle.

Sephiroth sourit :

« Abandonne jeune homme, tu t'es bien battu, mais tu ne me vaincra pas. »

Jimmy, prit d'un excès de rage, se mit à rugir, les deux lames de la Katana s'enflammèrent de flammes blanches et noirs. Il piqua droit sur Sephiroth. Chaque coup était certes paré mais, dans les yeux de Sephiroth, on pouvait malgré tout sentir une certaine crainte. Chaque coup paré créait une onde de choc tel qu'elle maintenait les deux hommes dans les airs. C'est alors que Genesis et Mary foncèrent droit sur eux et les prirent en tenaille. Les lames se fracassèrent les une contre les autre. C'est alors qu'une voix surgit derrière Jimmy :

« CA SUFFIT ! »

Une nouvelle lame se fracassa dans le tas, une épée de seconde classe que tenait Angeal. Sauf que dans un ultime reflex, Genesis et Jimmy orientèrent toute leur énergie vers cette nouvelle lame, mais la force était trop forte. La lame provenant de l'épée que tenait Angeal vola en éclat. Le bout de la lame vola dans les airs et alla se planté dans l'épaule de Genesis. Ce dernier hurla sous l'effet de la douleur et posa un genoux à terre. L'étreinte créé entre les SOLDATS s'annula instantanément, le décors de la simulation tomba et la lumière s'affaiblit jusqu'à s'éteindre. Le temps sembla passé horriblement lentement. Comment allait Genesis ? Était-il le seul blessé ?

Lorsque la lumière revint, personne n'avait bougé d'un pousse. Genesis était toujours genoux à terre. Le simulateur était dans un piteux état. Les murs étaient griffé à plusieurs endroits et une des vitres blinder avait voler en éclat, déclenchant l'arrêt d'urgence.

Genesis releva doucement la tête, mais ces cheveux masquait ses yeux. Impossible de deviner son état d'âme.

Genesis : « Je vais bien, pas de problème. (Il ramassa son épée et se dirigea vers la porte) _Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesse, rien n'empêchera mon retour._ »

Jimmy remarqua Sephiroth lui lancer un regard noir durant sa traversé de la salle d'entraînement. Durant tout ce temps, personne ne bougea si ce n'est que pour suivre Genesis du regard. Ce dernier sortit de la salle d'entraînement, en silence, suivit de Mary.

Alors qu'ils s'en allaient sans ralentir, les Turks et les SOLDATS présent entrèrent dans la cage. Cependant, pour Jimmy, tout sembla vaciller autour de lui, les sons lui parvenait difficilement, comme si sa tête était plonger sous 10 mètre cube d'eau. Puis ce fut le noir absolu.


End file.
